User talk:CandaceFan
Archives:1 Archive Done. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ? Are you a boy or girl FG10 Sorry (hugs you to make you feal better) Fg10 The pictures Here they are: IMAGE REMOVED Aren't they all sooo cuuuuuuuuuute especially, Zane and Alice in swimsuits? Isabella and Lego Liker 22:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) (In response to IaLL) No, it's just !!!! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Randomdness Wiki There is, indeed, a Random-ness Wiki. I created it. Who doesn't like Brendan Fraser's new look? I don't, I don'!!02:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The URL is random-ness.wikia.com/wiki Who doesn't like Brendan Fraser's new look? I don't, I don'!! 02:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link! http://random-ness.wikia.com . That is weird that it removes everything when you go on.. If you have anymore trouble with it let me know and I will see what I can do to help! Ferb talk:Team_Doofenshmirtz|I know what were gonna do today! Re:Paint I take a while to get one as as cute as possible by getting the colors simpified, then I use that image to use on the others and I get that done in a few minutes like I had said. Isabella and Lego Liker 21:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story Glad you like the story. I just never had the time to add it to my list. [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 23:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:TD It not that, it's just that our characters don't like each other. Isabella and Lego Liker 17:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope Amber is more of the hot-looking chick (especially in her swimsuit), Alice is the cute chick. Isabella and Lego Liker 18:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hello? Any response on this? Isabella and Lego Liker 00:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yikes! Incredible Taylor IV struck the SBTY song page on the canon wiki. What will it take to stop this madman or madwoman? Isabella and Lego Liker 00:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It has vandalized S'winter, With my X-ray Eyes, Traffic Cam Caper, and Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! all in just minutes. I hope it dosen't do this with Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, or City of Love, two songs sung by Isabella, either! Isabella and Lego Liker 02:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) American Che Thanks (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 00:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I accidently didn't place the time when I placed her photos for you. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D HYPERHEARTS58 IS FINALLY ONLINE! :D ~Hyper Seriously?! Really?! I did?! I SOOOO MISSED YOU GUYS! My computer shut all the way down so my dad let me use my own user on his computer! YAY! :D ~Hyper I'm not mad at either of you or upset Hyper:I'm not mad opf either of you! :) You did not upset me in any way! And Phineas (kisses Phineas for 20 seconds) that was for the song! :D ~Hyper I'm not mad at either of you or upset Hyper:I'm not mad of either of you! :) You did not upset me in any way! And Phineas (kisses Phineas for 20 seconds) that was for the song! :D ~Hyper Hey! Hey P&I4EVAH! Hey Phineas! Ironicly he's always with you,you know that? Phineas:Yes,yes I am! :) ~Hyper Candy! I'm Phineas' Hyper Candy! YAY! :D Heyz :) Lust is, um, how should I say this, "dirty thinking", if you know what I mean. Daisy%^ 01:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz :) Thankz, but they're just a cheesy spoof of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!. Daisy%^ 01:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's just reruns. And believe it or not, it was NOT Bloody GIR that got it cancelled. It just had low ratings. [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 02:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Luisa me, sorry about that and ignore me. If not, here are Luisa's pictures. Note: I made the blue part on her clothes dark to blend in with the hair. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC Both can be used at the same time. "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 04:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HEYS! watcha doin! Hyper hugs you and kisses Phineas for 1 minute ~Hyper Haha no. Isabel came before Amber, and Isabel's just a random character I came up with while mixing around different Paint combinations. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 21:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, why do we have all this ****** pic around your talk page? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! JUST HAD THE BEST DAY AT SCHOOL! :D ~Hyper I blanked it because everybody just kept editing it and not leaving it the way I left it. And it's my page so I get to delete it. Cella The Fenna Fan 20:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Cella The Fanna Fan Thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 22:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D (Hyper rushes to you and hugs you) (Hyper then kisses Phineas) omgz! I totally love my/your character Colin! And plus I love Jimmy-Two-Shoes! :D ~Hyper Oh no YOU didn't! I started something and when i was done you rubbed it off and started something i don't know WTF your doing or saying so i have to erase it so we can actually go off on what i was saying. all of you are basicly kicking me my discussion and MY characters out of the picture! I would like someone to go on with MY discussion! This isn't "Kick Everybody Out Of The Picture And Tick Them Of!" KEOOTPATTO thats what i think your doing!! User:Cella The Fenna Fan -_-" at the above. Anyway, I hope that was sarcastic (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 01:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yes. It's... I want to say a cognate, but it's a homonym. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 01:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) *in a British accent* That, dear chap, did make me laugh aloud and spill my tea. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) hey! Hi! P&I4EVAH! ~Hyper Thnx Hyper:Aww I like that Hyper Candy! ^_^ CUUUUUUUTTTET! It's a Harry Potter reference. The headmaster of a foreign school is named Igor Karkaroff. [[User:American che|'American che']]{dib-a-licious!} 05:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) P&I4EVAH! Please respond! It's me Hyper! Please talk 2 me! I can see you! Please resond! 10-4 over and out! ~Message aprooved by:Phineas Flynn YOU'RE BACK!!!!! Me:Thank you! You but you knw she is an enimie! :) ANYWAYS! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH! WHERE WERE YOU?! :) ~Hyper I dunno..... Which grade are you in? BTW Ohhh what age are you? I'm eleven btw. Anyways you d know Hype's my enemy? Anyways,again,yeah sure,add Hype also! :) ~Hyper I know! I''m 'bout to remove them. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 23:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Meep... (Faints) Phineas:Dude,you really shocked her! Heyz! :) I wanted to know idf the Daisy in siganture was me......because if I am her, thankz! ^^ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 02:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! :) [[User:Daisy56|'And they'll be.......']]Here they come just in time! The Powerpuff Girls!sup> 02:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I see! Horray for you being my best friend! XD Phineas:-_-" Stop stealing my girlfriend......grrrrrr ~Hyper XDP&I4EVAH! 19:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi can I use amelia brown in a story Firesidegirl10 21:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Phin!~Hyper Heyz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much. Your sigantures are awesomistic!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! You're my friend and all, like one of my BFFS, but please don't create pages about my character's children :) Thankz! (plus, they already have children: Serena and Cory) --[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Have You read the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi comic? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) It's awesomistic!! Too bad Bleedman won't be adding onto it until he finishes another project of him. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! thanks OuO does this look like a smile Firesidegirl10 18:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Whats new? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much. I am going to write my nedt DD tomorrow and I am kinda excited about it :D Also I am going to ask Dill if I can make one of the RP's a story and if he lets me it will be awsome :D Team Doofenshmirtz 18:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I don't think so Firesidegirl10 18:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Future style question can I use some of the Flynn shapiros in TAOTFC that sounds weird Firesidegirl10 19:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Fireside girls is daniella a fireside girl Firesidegirl10 20:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) has fireside girl right in her name Club Can Amelia and Daniella be part of a club Firesidegirl10 20:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) YOU ROCK 2 Okay I'm about to make the club but I don't know what to name it. I like links to your page I like the last one the most. Firesidegirl10 20:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) likes the links Actually, we help each other out with cateories and such. We don't mess with the character's actual personality, relationships, etc. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 20:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) "Uhh, no, that's not my last name." XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 21:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Can't My dad blocked it....:(~Hyper Phineas:Do you like Fish Hooks? If yes...please tell Hyper. She just made a new wiki www.fhfanon.wikia.com and she neeeds new admins and users,ask her for details! Hyper:How can you even talk after I did my siggy? AWESOME! I love Fish Hooks too! Anyways,here comes my buisness side, Fish Hooks Fanon Wiki is great for you! It's just like P+F Fanon but Fish Hooks style! It's really awesome and if you contribute for 5 days straight I'll consider you an admin! Visit www.fhfanon.wikia.com for FISH HOOKS FUN! ~Hyper Realy? You think I am awsome?! Thank you!!!! That means a lot!!!!! You are way awsome as well :D I just get these negative feelings here sometimes... Hey have you seen Rachel and Zeke? I made them today :D Team Doofenshmirtz 01:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey I am going to draw Daniella and since you created the name and the article and what-not do you have any ideas on what she looks like? Like hairstyle and clothing ect...? Team Doofenshmirtz 19:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? I noticed you hadn't really been on the IRC much recently and was wondering if you'd like to come in and RP with us now? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok! yeah that sounds cool! What style hair do you think I should do? Team Doofenshmirtz 03:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Issue 9 Thankz! Erm I didn't???~Hyper No! Bea Lovehart is not Bea as a human :) She's just a new girl I made! XD~Hypdawg! Because.. Because the IP was Nan the Cowdog (I think anyway because she added Nan's name) and she was adding her name to the friends list wich Daisy say's you can add your name to... Sorry I can put it back if you want Team Doofenshmirtz 23:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) If it was Nan, then leave it. P&I4EVAH! 23:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will ask her :D Team Doofenshmirtz :D OMG P&I4EVAH! Wow! That is the perfect song for me and Phineas! You are great at making songs! I just copy off of the Jonas Bros,Demi Lovato,and Selena Gomez! You're awesome and I'm so happy you gave me the lyrics!~Hyper Visit my talk page for the answers.......I'm not rewriting that! :D~Hyper Friendly suggestion You know your Favorite character blog? I have some suggestions (because I used to do blogs like this and I LOVE them!) I think you should do like one a week but have them more categorised. For example you could do an agent theme with Larry the Lemur, Terry the Trex ect.. or you could do more popular characters like Goldfish, Emily, Daisy & Didi ect. or you could do one with kids from the future, kids, teens, goth characters,ect (LOL so many) and I would make them shorter like MAX 6 characters. Sorry if any of this offened you LOL but it is hard for the less popular characters (like Alice LOL) to go up agenst "famous" characters like Emily or Isabelle you know? Hope this helps! Team Doofenshmirtz Thanks! :D so whats new? Team Doofenshmirtz Doin whatcha Hi P&I4evah :) :) :) Firesidegirl10 22:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) LOL! You are so funny! Hey! Nice 2 C U again! :D ~Hyper oh cool! Love the song! IT'S GRAWESOME! XD(Lol Hannah Montana reference)~Hyper XD You are crazy wild cat! XD~MONSTER HIGH! MONSTER! MONSTER HIGH! Frankie,Draculuara,Cleo,Clawdeen,and Ghoula! MONSTER HIGH! Hey can you send me the lyrics to the song about Pierre and Isabella you made? Thnx! :D~MONSTER HIGH! MONSTER MONSTER HIGH! TURNING FREAKY INTO FABULOUS! Dude you make awesome songs! You have that gift! :D~MONSTER HIGH! MONSTER MONSTER HIGH! TURNING FREAKY INTO FABULOUS! Cool song!~MONSTER HIGH!MONSTER MONSTER HIGH! TURNING FREAKY INTO FABULOUS! Heyz :D [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 19:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Nothing, just on deviantART [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 19:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, and congrats you've won a Golden Smiley Award (its an a reward I give to some people) Firesidegirl10 (talk) 20:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) hey P&I4EVAH! Hey! Howzigoin?! XD Hyper/21:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ehhh I'm just trying to finish my Pre-Algebra homework....It sucks I can't find my Adv. Science Homwork!!! Dang!~Hyper/Aka:Franki/Aka:Julia/AKA:A SweetHeartz Girl Phineas:Wow! That's alot of AKA's! Hyper:How can you talk after my sig?! Haha, I don't really like the new look, but hey, if you can see my avatar... *shrug* XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Q&A I just read the message on the Q&ATD&FS and of corse you can join! ^-^ Team Doofenshmirtz Hey I fianally drew that pic of Daniella!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz Thanks SO much! That means a lot ^-^ Thank you for making her and giving me the inspiration to do so! Team Doofenshmirtz 22:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hellooooz! Hey! Watcha doin??? :D~Hyper Nothing. Stuck Hey! I only have one award left to give and I don't know who to give it to... Hyper or FaddyFiresidegirl10 (talk) 01:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) not yetIts Me! 01:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Issue 10